Something to Call my Own
by Litha2124
Summary: Galahad has never been a ladies man. He is constantly picked on by the other knights because he has never even been with a woman, or so they think… one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something to call my own**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, all the other characters are my own creation. Please read and review! I would really like to know if people are reading my stories and if they are enjoying them!**_

* * *

Galahad was restless. No matter how much he tried to sleep, sleep still evaded him. He lay in bed for awhile listening to the rain fall, thinking of the events that took place earlier that night.

It had been another night at the tavern. There was music and dancing. For some odd reason, all of his comrades had found themselves in the company of beautiful women. Except for Galahad. He had just come from the stables when he joined his companions at their usual spot in the tavern. He had a problem that he wanted to get off his chest, so he figured that one of his comrades could help him out.

"Where ye been lad?" Bors boomed rather loudly, "Yer missin' most o' the fun!" Bors took another gulp of his ale and reached out and pulled Vanora onto his lap and began kiss her passionately. Galahad grew uneasy. He looked to Gawain to make some conversation but he was occupied with one of the new tavern maids. He looked around and saw that all of his comrades had better company than he. Lancelot had his favorite, Aeryn the blonde haired cook, even Arthur and Dagonet had a female companion. _Wait, Tristan is missing! I'll just go talk to him for awhile._

"Where's Tristan?" He asked sounding a bit too anxious. He just had to get this problem off his chest.

Lancelot burst out laughing. "He's with a companion right now."

Galahad looked at him confused. "But Tristan doesn't have any friends but us." Realization hit him and his eyes widened a bit. "Oh.. uh…ok… I'll just go back to the stables." He got up to leave.

"No stay Galahad," Arthur said, "have a drink with us."

"I'd rather not-" he began.

"Galahad," Lancelot interrupted with a devilish smile on his face, "why is it that in all the years we've known you, none of us have seen you with a girl?"

Galahad stared for a moment, taken aback by the question. "I've been with a girl." He stammered out. He looked to Dagonet. They both knew that was a lie. The first and only time Galahad attempted to have a woman in his bed, he had been so nervous that there had been…problems… getting started. The girl, Myrna, left outraged and made a laughing stock of him the next day by telling everyone at the tavern.

"You know wot?" Bors broke in, "He's right! I'll bet the pup only likes men!" Bors burst out laughing. The noise in the tavern started to lessen as people began to listen to the conversation.

"No I don't!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Lancelot added, "Ok then, name one girl that you've known." Lancelot leaned back in his chair. "Or boy." He and Aeryn began to laugh along with the rest of the tavern.

Galahad lunged at Lancelot and Arthur and Dag had to pull them apart. "Enough both of you!" Arthur shot a mean look at Bors and Lancelot. Galahad pushed Dag away from him and stormed out of the tavern. He used all of his strength to keep from lashing out at the other spectators.

"Oh come back pup we were just having a bit of fun!" Bors shouted at him. When Galahad did not return, he turned back to his comrades, "May he does likes men," and with that Bors got a hard slap across the face from Vanora. "Whot the bloody 'ell woman!"

She stood up. "For your stupidity your sleeping alone tonight Bors, OUTSIDE!" She turned around and took off into the kitchen. He just sat there confused for a few moments before he turned around and shrugged, "Wot?"

He took a deep breath of the fresh air. He decided that since he knew that he would not get any sleep that he should go riding. Quickly he got dressed and went to the stables. He saddled up his horse and road out of the fort. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. He just wanted to be free for a while, to feel wild and untamed, free to come and go as he pleased, just like it use to be back home.

He rode for what seemed like hours and hours. He was soaked to the bone and knew that he should go back, but something was telling him to go further. On he rode, deeper into the forest he went, further and further away from the fort. He slowed his horse into a slow trot. He didn't care if he made it back alive. He had nothing to live for. No one to call his own. No one understood what it was he felt. He just didn't want his first time to be with any woman, he wanted it to be with one that he truly loved. How could he tell his comrades this if he knew that they would surely laugh?

That night with Myrna had been a disaster. He didn't want to bed her; he just did it so that the other knights would stop giving him a hard time. When things went wrong, the rumors flew.

_That's it. _He thought._ I'm never going back, EVER!_ He spurred his horse into a full canter and went crashing through the brush. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight in front of him. A young girl lay on the ground, bound and gagged. She looked at Galahad and her eyes grew larger with surprisingly shock instead of fear.

Quickly he dismounted, and whispered, "I will not harm you." He quickly untied her and helped her onto his horse. Just then someone came from behind some bushes.

"Whot the hell you think you're doing boy!" The large man in front of them said. "That's my slave, I paid a pretty price for her and she's going to my son!" He grabbed his sword.

"I am not your son's whore!" The girl shouted.

The man shouted and almost instantly, Galahad found himself surrounded by a group of men. He cursed himself silently for not bringing his weapons. _Then again, I didn't plan on fighting back if I was ambushed now did I?_ He thought to himself. _This changes everything._ In a split second, he turned his horse around and sped away from the group of men. He heard them quickly mount their steeds and began to pursue him.

_Shit! Now where do I go! Stupid girl why did you have to ruin everything! _An arrow whizzed by his ear, "Bloody hell!" He shouted. He maneuvered his horse between the trees and brush, trying to lose them. His plan had worked but not for long, they needed to hide somewhere and fast.

"Over there quick!" The girl pointed, "We can take shelter in that cave!"

Galahad just sat still for a moment. _What cave?_ Just then, the girl reached over and yanked the reigns from his hands and kicked his horse so that it would run. She made a sharp turn and made his horse run full speed into what seemed to be the side of a mountain.

"Are you insane!" He shouted. _We're going to die!_ He braced himself waiting for impact but it never came. His horse stopped and the girl got off the horse. Galahad got off his horse and looked at the entrance of the cave. The rain water slid over the mouth of the cave like a water fall, hiding the entrance. "Yes!" He yelled and jumped around for a few seconds, ecstatic that he had not been killed by this strange girl. He turned back to her and the smile faded from his face.

She looked at him with a peculiar look on her face. It was then that he really got a good look at her. He noticed that she was tall and slender. Her gown, though it seemed like it had not been in better condition before, was torn and muddy. Her long, golden hair was tangled and her face was scratched and dirty. There was a small bruise beginning to form on her right temple. She was a complete mess but to Galahad, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He smiled at her and slowly she smiled at him. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Ceridwen." she replied. "What's yours?"

"Galahad." They stood in silence for a few minutes. Outside they heard the sound of hoof beats pounding on the ground. Galahad turned to Ceridwen and saw her grow nervous. Trying to get her mind off of those men he did his best to distract her. "So, where do you come from?"

She looked at him, and he noticed that the look in her eyes turned to what seemed like terror. _Obviously she doesn't want to talk about where she comes from because that is what got her in trouble in the first place._ He thought to himself. _Maybe she'll feel better if I tell her where I came from._ "I'm from Sarmatia." He said. He smiled when she looked back at him with interest. "I have been stationed at the fort for a while but hopefully my friends and I will be going home in a year and a half."

"Your friends," she said, "Are they from Sarmatia as well?" _Good at least she seems interested._

"Yes, well most of them. Our commander is of Roman decent." At this she made a face and Galahad added in, "Oh don't worry, he's not like the rest of them." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. _Gods she is beautiful._

They sat down and began to talk. Galahad spoke frequently about his desires to go home. He noticed that she was very reluctant to reveal anything about her past, and it pained him to think that she had a difficult life. But luckily, he couldn't be more wrong. It wasn't until recently that she had run into trouble.

They must have sat for hours talking and laughing. The more time they spent together, the more that Ceridwen began to stir up strange feelings inside of him. He began to worry about what it was that he felt. He did his best to ignore it but soon he began to feel a strange warmth in his heart, and for the first time in a long time, Galahad felt complete. He hadn't noticed that they both got quiet for awhile. He looked into her eyes, _did she feel the same? _He wondered.

Ceridwen's heart began to pound in her chest. Yes, she did feel the same, but she was unaware of what Galahad was feeling that very same moment. She had never felt like this before and she was terrified. Afraid that he would hear the pounding of her heart, she spoke barely above a whisper, "I think we need to get some rest."

Galahad nodded and lay down on the ground, as far away from her as possible and she did the same.

Dawn approached and Galahad woke with a start. For a moment he forgot where he was until he looked across from him and saw Ceridwen's shivering form. He mentally cursed himself for his bad manners. _Idioit! How could you have forgotten to give her your cap!_ He approached her silently. When he got a better look at her, he noticed that she was crying in her sleep. She let out a soft whimper, and before he knew it, Galahad sat next to her, wrapped her in his cloak and held her. Almost instantly her whimpering stopped and she relaxed more. Softly he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. They looked at each other for awhile before Galahad spoke.

"I, I'm really sorry, I woke up and you were cold and-" he stopped when Ceridwen sat up slowly. She reached out her hand and touched his check with it. She searched his eyes for any sign that Galahad knew what she felt in her heart, that her very soul was touched by his presence. He looked back at her and saw what he needed to know. Gently he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Slowly he pulled away from her. He waited to see if there was any sign that she did not want to go any further and frankly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go any further.

She was frightened, but she didn't want to stop. She knew that she loved him, that it was not some silly adolescent puppy love. She had seen him so many times in her dreams. She didn't know him as the physical form he took now, but was familiar with his presence and the feelings aroused when she first saw him. That's why she wasn't afraid when they first met. She leaned over to him and kissed him again.

No words were spoken. There didn't need to be. Deep down, they knew what was in each other's hearts and souls. He deepened the kiss and slowly he pushed her onto her back. She didn't refuse him. What took over him, Galahad did not know. All of his fears of being with someone melted away. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he was just doing what his heart told him to. He sat up once again and brought her with him. She looked at him confused, but he quickly kissed her once again. Slowly he began to unlace the back of her dress. It was the most difficult task for him, being that he did not have much practice. He looked at her apologetically and she just smiled at him. He slid her dress off her shoulders and began to leave a trail of kisses on her shoulders and the rest of her exposed skin. She reached out for his shirt and lifted it over his head. Galahad lifted his arms and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. He continued kissing her body softly each time going slightly lower. When he arrived at her breast he hesitated for a moment, not quite sure of himself. Then softly he placed his lips over her nipple and licked it delicately with his tongue. Ceridwen gasped. He lifted his head and kissed her again passionately, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly as if afraid that in any moment he would be taken away from her. He pushed her on her back again and pulled her dress down past her hips and tossed it aside. He made sure that she was laying on his cape rather than the cold ground. He removed his boots and pants and positioned himself between her legs.

Suddenly, she grew uneasy. "Galahad, I-"

He looked at her, "If you do not wish to go any further it is alright with me, I understand." The last part came out almost painful for him. He was about to get off when she spoke.

"No it's not that," she said almost frantically. "It's just that I've never been with someone and I don't want to disappoint you." She blushed. _How embarrassing!_

Galahad smiled at her, "Nor have I." he confessed.

"Really?" she sighed with relief. He merely nodded and kissed her on her forehead. He was having second thoughts_. Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's her first time too and I'm pretty sure that she wants it to be with her husband or someone she loves. Dag said that it's different for a woman…_ He almost began to panic. What if she didn't love him?

"Galahad," Ceridwen said. He turned to her, "I love you." She said.

He smiled back at her. "I love you too." She pulled him close to her and kissed for a long time. When he felt like she was relaxed, slowly, he entered her. She tensed her body but relaxed when she looked into his eyes. He entered her completely and she gasped. Slowly he moved inside of her, afraid to hurt her. He locked eyes with her. It was easy for him to get lost in her eyes.

They moved together as one in a smooth rhythm. Gradually Galahad began to move faster. He listened as her soft moans began to grow louder, exciting new pleasures deep within him. He felt his body tense as it prepared to reach his peak.

Ceridwen was frightened. Something was happening to her body that she had never felt before. "Galahad!" she cried out. _Gods I must be dying!_ She thought. Sensing her fear, he grabbed her hands and held them in reassurance. The only reason he wasn't scared like she was because he had begged a very embarrassed Dagonet explain to him in detail what it felt like to be with a woman when he was younger. She shook violently beneath him and she reached her peak with him. They both cried out and collapsed together both dazed.

When Galahad regained his senses, he looked at Ceridwen to see if she was alright. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked up at him lovingly. He kissed her eyelids and she moved to lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Ceridwen's soft voice whispering "I love you Galahad."

He woke again around mid day. He smile brightly, and turned over only to find that Ceridwen was no longer there. He got up instantly, sadness gripping at his heart. Deep down he knew that no matter how hard he searched, he would never find her again. Slowly he dressed and made his way to his way to the fort.

He had just finished unsaddling his horse and made his way to the tavern. He was starving and in a bit of a daze thinking about Ceridwen that he ran right into Dagonet and the rest of the knights. Vanora was following Bors closely behind yelling at him for his treatment of Galahad. When they saw him Vanora ran up to him and hugged him. She grabbed him by the soldiers and shook him lightly. "Where have you been lad we've been worried sick!"

Galahad was taken aback. He didn't expect for anyone to care.

"Yeah," Bors said. He hesitated for a moment and Vanora gave him a nudge. "Look Galahad I-" he looked at Vanora again who made a fist. He swallowed, "Sorry." He mumbled. They all turned to Lancelot who just sighed.

"Yeah sorry kid, didn't know it bothered you so much." Galahad nodded and proceeded to the tavern. The rest of the knights looked at him and followed him close behind.

"So where were you last night?" Gawain asked.

Galahad stopped and smiled. They noticed a distant look in his eyes, and Vanora noticed the glistening in his eyes and how they seemed to warm at the thought of last night. Instantly she knew he had been with a girl the night before. _She must have been very special to him._ She thought to herself. _Don't worry lad, your secret is safe with me._

He looked at them, debating whether or not to tell them of his night with Ceridwen so that they would no longer tease him. _No._ He thought to himself._ She wasn't some conquest that needs to be bragged about._ He sighed. _I finally have something to call my own. _He looked at his companions and stated the obvious, "I went riding in the rain." He left them behind and continued his course towards the tavern with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_


	2. Author's note

Author's note: Well after much debate I have decided to extend this story! YAY!! I hope that's good news to those who read and reviewed. (By the way thanks for the reviews, they put a smile on my face every time I read them :) ) I will be updating this story once I finish with my other fic Irish Eyes. Thank you again and I hope not to disappoint all of you!


End file.
